Aoi in a Somewhat Wonderland?
by Puchii
Summary: An ordinary girl named Aoi was planning to have a great family outing with his dear brother named Tenma. But who knew that this so-called vacation turns upside down and change everything? Yes, That's right! Our Aoi hopped into a hole which lead her to the world of a new wonderland! Click the story and follow Aoi's lovely adventure! [Birthday fic for all] [Thank you fic] [Multi]


**FINALLY! After a long wait, a new story have been published! Man… It took me awhile to write this since my dad ACCIDENTALY erased this story while I wasn't looking so I had to rewrite all of this again to get it back to place. Okay so, I know that some of you requested a few fics from me-that includes you Shiranai-san- and want it to be published as soon as possible; well uh… Let's just say that we kinda have to delay those requests for awhile. I hate to say this but I really can't write/post those fics right now since… Well… I have internet problems. School has nothing to do with this, it's just that I'm short in money right now~ /slapped**

**Oh! And this fic is a somewhat late multi-birthday fic for :**

**The great great great Medicine/Sai-sama!**

**The KyouAoi maniac, Shiranai Atsune/Shiranai-san!**

**And my first and cutest kouhai of all time, Yandere Yangire Lover/E-chan!**

**Yahoo! Happy late birthday guys! **

**This is also a thank you fic for everyone who have greeted me which such wonderful blessing on my birthday, I'm going to mention everyone who have greeted me! Well, let's see here um...**

**Sheinfan/Miyu-chan, THE END on 10-18-2013/Ree-kun, Izumi Saru/Onii-chan, Neko and Niky/(classified nickname), Yandere Yangire Lover/E-chan, Shiranai Atsune/Shiranai-san, Kusanagi Laevanteinn/Kuu-sama,****Detective Kid1/Janchii, Hachimitsu Oukan/Tsubaki-san, SHSL Kariya Masaki/Yuu-sensei, and Takuto-sama/Rosy. Is that all? Did I miss anybody? Well Thank You all!**

**So in this story, Aoi will be the main protagonist-I hope you're happy Shiranai-san- and there will be several ships of her with about idk 5 or 6 guys-I really hope that you're happy Shiranai-san. I don't own anything blablabla enjoy! **

* * *

"Tenma-nii-chan… Are we there yet?" said a teenage bluenette as she sits down on the middle of a big green hill; with a guy which is known as her big brother walking ahead of her. The brunette then turned around to his sister with his big blue-grayish eyes and a sweet smile.

"Don't worry! We're half way there! I'm sure that we can go back to the cities in about a few inches!" Her brother, Tenma, encouraged her as he points towards the horizon. "Don't give up now Aoi! We might be lost but I'm sure things will work out somehow!" He grinned sheepishly, but the girl, Aoi, just frowned.

"Aw… Tenma-nii-chan," Aoi groaned, "We've been walking for ages and I still see no sign that says that we're close to anything! Since we've walked down that forest, all we saw are just a big green desert!" She complained while pointing up to one of the green hills. She then took her hand and rubs her soar feet, "Can't we take a break first? I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere for god sake!" She grumbled. Tenma just sighed and sat beside her. "You know what, your right… My legs are starting to hurt too… Maybe we should take a little break…" He agreed.

"Good, cause now I can rest up for a bit!" Aoi exclaimed as she lies down on the soft green grass. Tenma just chuckled at his sister's behavior. He then took a black and white ball from his bag and start tossing it around with his knees.

"Yosh! While you rest, I'll practice a little bit!" He cheered while dribbling the ball back and forth, tossing it around from his foot to his shoulder, side to side, and back to his foot.

"Hehe," Aoi chuckled, "Tenma-nii-chan really likes soccer huh?" She smiled sweetly at her brother, which Tenma responded back with a giant grin.

"You know it!" He laughed, "Soccer is really fun! It sometime calms me down a bit in hard times! Just by touching the soccer ball, it feels as if I'm being sucked to a soccer-world- of-paradise!" He exclaimed while playing with his ball, "I just wish that soccer-world- of-paradise is real…" He sighed, "If it was real, I'd make it my world!"

"Hihihi!" Aoi again giggled, "Soccer-soccer-soccer, that's all you ever talk about nii-chan!" She laughed. "If I had my own world, it'll all be filled with happiness, fairy tales, and lots of friendly people!" She chimmed. Making Tenma chuckle a bit.

"Have I heard that line before?" He smiled a cheeky smile.

"Hehe~ you're right! You have heard this line before! But this line is different!" She proclaimed.

"You really like Alice in wonderland huh?" Tenma chuckled while sitting back at Aoi's side.

"I don't like it! I love it!" She jumped, "A story about a girl who wishes to have her own world that is filled with nothing but nonsense! She then got her wish granted and entered the world that she wishes for! It's a totally great story!" She cheered, "I wish Walt Disney makes a sequel to it… I mean, Walt Disney made a sequel to Cinderella! So they should make one for Alice in wonderland!"

"Haha, they should!" Tenma chuckled.

"But I really do wish to have my own world… That's filled with happiness and people that I can make friends with…" said Aoi as she looked down, hanging her head above ground, "I'm always alone in that small apartment… Playing online games and eating dinner alone…Tenma-nii-chan always has been working all week just for survival food… Being alone doesn't feel nice at all…" She proclaimed with a frown. "And now, you just spent almost half of your money on this trip because I asked you to… and we got lost, all because of me… I was too selfish… I'm sorry…"

Aoi looked troubled, Tenma couldn't do anything but frown. But then Tenma raised his hand up to his sister's hair and stroke it softly and gently. "Don't worry… I'm actually happy that I spent my money on this trip!" He smiled, hoping that it'll cheer Aoi up. "I'm always too busy working that I let you stay in that small apartment alone… I should've known better that you needed more company, and I'm glad that we got to go on this trip! We finally have a chance to spend our brother-and-sister quality time together and strengthen our bond!" He chuckled while hugging Aoi.

"Tenma-nii-chan…"

"If only mom and dad are still alive… and still with us…" Tenma dropped a little while frowning and smiling at the same time, "If dad never had that accident… and if mom never died while giving birth to you… we would never be in this situation, and you'll be going to school like the other kids would… And you won't be so lonely and alone, you'd have more people to socialize with other than me…" He mumbled under his breath while looking down. Aoi of course noticed him, so she held her brother's palm and leaned onto him, "And I'm sorry that we sold your beautiful long hair for money Aoi… Now your hair is super short…"

Aoi looked at him quite unhappy hearing those words. And yes, they cut Aoi's waist length hair for money since they had no money that time. Aoi shooked her head from those thoughts and grabbed Tenma's hand, "Don't worry Tenma-nii-chan! I'm quite happy just by being around with you! Don't think it that way! I'm sure mom and dad are proud of you for taking care of me! If you're depressed then mom and dad are depressed too! They're always with us! In our heart and by our side!" She exclaimed.

Tenma then looked at Aoi in awe, "A-Aoi…" He said rather speechless. He then smiled and took a quick peck on Aoi's forehead and smiled. "Thank you, that really cheered me up."

"Hehehehe!" Aoi giggled at her big brother.

"Alright! Now that I'm not depressed anymore, I could practice more!" He stood up while grabbing the soccer ball. Just then, a strong wind flew by, which made Tenma dropped his soccer ball. It then started rolling down the hill and away from the siblings. "H-Hey! My soccer ball!" Tenma shouted as he chases the soccer ball down. "A-Aoi, is it okay if I leave you here for a sec?" He asked as a permission to get the ball back.

"Sure!" Aoi laughed, "Now go get that ball Tenma-nii-chan!" She commanded.

After those words got out of Aoi's mouth, Tenma started running through the hills to chase the ball. The wind was strong, so the soccer ball got pushed by the wind really hard which makes it roll faster. After a few minutes, the sight of Tenma and the soccer ball disappeared.

Minutes passed and Tenma is still nowhere to be found.

Aoi let out a sigh or worried and stared at the last traces of his elder brother. "What's taking him so long?" She asked impatiently to herself, "That wind was really strong, but how far could that wind push that tiny ball? I just hope that he's okay…" Aoi murmured as she looks up to the blue sky. She then took her bag and picked her cheap light pink flip-phone up and tried to call her elder brother. But nothing responded. "Tenma-nii-chan… why won't you pick up my call? You always pick up my call…" She mumbled. She then sighed disappointment and looked up to the blue sky again. "What on earth are you doing Tenma-nii-chan… and where are you…" She whispered to the sky.

Yet another wave of wind then hit her, but it was a soft wind. The breeze is gentle and it flew past her short dark blue hair.

"Aah, the wind feels so nice…" She toned, "Gaah, I feel sleepy…" She yawned while rubbing her eyes with the soft wind teasing her entire body. "Taking a little nap won't hurt right?" She asked herself as she starts to lie down to the ground, closing her eyes with her long eye lashes. Eventually, she fell asleep.

.

.

.

* * *

Aoi's POV.

The wind felt nice… taking a little nap won't hurt right? Tenma-nii-chan might still be taking his time chasing that soccer ball… So maybe going to sleep is a good option… I can't help it, and without realizing, I fell asleep…

It was nice… The grasses are really soft, the warmth of the area was just perfect, and the wind makes the atmosphere even better…

.

.

.

.

.

_Swish! Swish!_

.

.

.

.

.

After sleeping for awhile, I woke up from my little nap… I yawned and stretched myself from my slumber just to refresh my mind a little, "What a nice nap!" I exclaimed. I then looked around my surroundings; I'm still at the Green desert of hills. My flip-phone was in my grip. I looked at it and checked if Tenma-nii-chan called back. Sadly, there was no messages, emails, nor missed calls.

I sighed; I again looked up to the sky. It's still the same; it's blue and had white puffy clouds floating around in it.

"Alone again, I guess…" I talked to myself, not knowing what to do. Tenma-nii-chan's bag is save beside my orange bag. So I don't have to worry about that. There's nothing inside our bags anyway, just a simple yummy bento that Tenma-nii-chan made, a bottle of water, a tiny aid kit, and stationeries (pencils, erasers, pens, and a tiny note book)… I have no idea why Tenma-nii-chan packed stationeries inside our bags, but it might be handy.

Who knows?

I again took my glance back at the green hills around me… Nothing so different… It's too quite here… There's not a single sound - except for my voice… Until I heard a voice…

"Tic toc tic toc! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!"

The voice sounds a bit trembling… It's definitely not Tenma-nii-chan's voice, not a voice that I would know…

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

The voice chimed again in a hurry… Wait, if there's a voice; then that means there's another person here other than me and nii-chan!

"I'm late! I'm late! Really really really really really really really really late!"

There it is again! I wonder where the source of this voice is coming from… I couldn't sit still, so I took my orange bag and tried to find this person… Maybe this person saw Tenma-nii-chan and know where he gone to! I ran over several hills, it's a good thing that I'm only wearing my sweatshirt, my jogging pants, and my running shoes! I run easily through these!

After sprinting over a few hills, not far from where I slept, I saw a figure running and panicking. My eye sight isn't that good so I couldn't see if this person is a he or a she. But that doesn't matter; I just want to ask this person a very simple question. And somehow, I managed to catch up with this person. And if I look closely, this person is a 'he'. He has a light green hair that is tied into two pigtails, a pair of light green baby eyes, and is wearing an old fashioned clothes. The clothes look so old that it looks like it was from another era. He was wearing a top hat to top it all up too. And strangely, he was carrying a big golden clock.

"I'm late! Have to hurry! Ticcy toc ticcy toc!" He yelled while running. "I'm right here, but I should be over there! Oh no! Oh no! I have to hurry!'

"Excuse me!" I called out, "Can you please stop running and take your time to—"

"I HAVE NO TIME!" He snapped, "I'm late! I have no time to talk! I'm too late! Gotta hurry! Gotta run! Tic toc tic toc!" He shrieked as he sprints faster and got way ahead of me. Wow, he's like a fast hare running through the grass.

"W-Wait! I-It won't take long! Please hear me out!" I yelped as I tried to match his speed, but I couldn't. So I just kept calling him. "Wait! D-Don't go!" I kept chasing him as if my life depends on it. The hills that we passed kept shrinking and shrinking, the grasses from the hills kept getting taller and taller too. Where in the world is he going?!

We kept running forward non-stop, and just before I was out of breath, a giant hole appeared in one of the hills, I stopped as I saw the giant hole while grapping oxygen into my lungs. My sweats kept draining. And for some reason, this guy jumped in to the hole. And I saw… Bunny ears and a puffy white tail puffing out before he got in to the hole.

Bunny ears? And a puffy tail? That sounds awfully familiar…

"Gah! Wait!" I screeched, but he didn't bother to look back anyway. After a few seconds, I finally realized that I am nowhere near the spot from where I left off. "Uh-oh… I think I lost my track back…" I mumbled, "What should I do? What should I do?" I panicked, not knowing what to do or where to go; I stood there in front of the humongous hole doing nothing. "This hole… I've never seen such a big hole before…" I murmured as I look down to the hole, "It's big… and dark… and I think that this hole is pretty deep too…"

This scene really feels familiar but I ignored it anyway…

"That guy…" I whispered, "He had bunny ears and a tail before going in… That's really suspicious… But I bet that he knows where Tenma-nii-chan went!" I exclaimed. "And in the movie's, there's a booty down in and treasures in a really dark places too… Like Indiana Jones…" I again talked to myself.

What should I do?

Option 1: Should I go down there, try to find that weird guy and ask him if he ever saw Tenma-nii-chan, and go for the booty…

…Or…

Option 2: Turn back, try to get to the place from where I was before, hoping that Tenma-nii-chan is there, and ignore the booty...

So should I go for the booty, or not the booty?

Booty, not the booty, booty, not the booty, booty, not the booty, booty, not the booty, booty, not the booty, not the booty, booty, not the booty, booty, not the booty, booty, not the booty, booty, not the booty, not the booty…

God… This is a really tough choice…

I hate decisions…

I kinda doubt that Tenma-nii-chan is at our rest spot, and I'm really sure for a 100% that I might die once I hop in to the big hole… I sighed, confused on both my options… I'm sure that I never had this much difficulty when I was playing that love simulation games… I'm quick at making decisions in a game but I'm really slow right now… Like a tortoise…

Well okay, how about we use logic to get this over with… If I go back now, I'll probably get myself lost and never see anyone ever again… and If I go in here, I might survive since I have my phone-lighter with me and the bento that Tenma-nii-chan made me… More less, I might find more people like that bunny-guy!

And so, I made my decision… I decided to go in the hole and find that guy and ask for directions… And that is my final decision…

So, I tugged on my bag, and putted my phone away… I gulped as I saw no bottom inside the hole… I then looked back to where I ran out, and it was nothing but small hills and tall grass...

"Well, there's no going back now…" I gulped once again as I look down, quite shivering. My legs turn into jelly and became weak… I don't know if I'll make it out sooner or later… But I'm really concern about Tenma-nii-chan, so I took my stationeries out and wrote a note for him… Just to let him know that I went inside this hole. That is, If he ever goes across this hole…

_Tenma-nii-chan,_

_I am searching for you… Where are you? Wherever you are, I'm going to find you… and if you ever come across and read this message, search for me inside this big hole… I'll be going down here to get a little information about directions and such, it might be crazy but I actually saw someone jumped inside this hole… So I'll be looking for this guy and ask for directions so we can go home. Then we can live normally again, together. That is, if we ever see each other again of course…_

_Signed,_

_Aoi Matsukaze._

There, I've wrote a note. Just in case, if he ever comes across this place, he'll know. Without wasting another moment, I took a step back and placed the note on a rock near the giant hole. "Please Tenma-nii-chan, be save…" I prayed to the note. I then stood up, left the note alone and stood in front of the giant hole.

"It's not like I have another choice…" I sighed; I then gathered up all my courage and stepped forward. "Here goes everything!" I exclaim. Finally, I jumped inside the hole and fell inside. It's very deep, and dark. And I kept falling in there as if there was no end. It was endless.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screeched in terror as I kept falling in deeper inside the hole, and it felt like forever.

I couldn't look up nor down, it's too dark! My hair, my body, and even up until my feet feels cold and thinggely. It's as if my body is changing into another form! And that feeling does NOT feel good at all.

And to be honest, I feel sick… Just falling into this dark hole… I couldn't move a single muscle from my body… Not even a finger… My throat started to soar after screaming out too, and it's hard to breathe while falling like this… My eyes then started to close by itself, My bag started to fall behind me, I couldn't feel anything right now… and that's when I lost conscience…

.

.

.

.

_Swish! Swish!_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uuuugh… … … … Ah!" I jumped as I wake up from a short hibernation, "What? Huh? W-What happened?" I snapped with a panicked expiration while looking around everything that's around me. "What…? Where…? How…?" I looked around manically, and boy was I shocked. Everything was totally different. Different from where I was from. The grasses are orange but it's no dried or anything, the sky is not blue; it's colorful with dozens of color I never knew existed and it doesn't have any floating clouds, the trees are purple with turquoise leafs, big colorful mushrooms are all over the place, and the flowers are all spraying confetti's all over the place. I did nothing but looked at the entire place with a major jaw drop and disbelieved eyes.

"W-Where am I?" I stuttered as I cross both my arms, and that's when I realized something different. "Heh? " I said in confusion as I felt a soft yet thin fabric in my hands. There, I froze. I dared myself to look down to my feet, which shocked me up to my spine. "W-WHAT IN THE NAME OF BROWNIES AM I WEARING?!" I jumped. And you would not believe what happened to my clothes… It changed/transformed into something that's totally different… My sweatshirt, my training pants, my running shoes; they all turned into a ridiculous costume. It turned into a long light blue dress with puffs on the sleeves and a really really really really frilly white apron. My outfit also has a black ribbon on it. And my running shoes… They turned into a brown boots with heels. It was really cute, BUT I COULDN'T POSSIBLY WALK AROUND WITH THIS COSTUME! First of all ; I'm no good with heels, Second of all ; This dress might get stuck onto something if I walk around with it, Third of all ; THIS APRON IS WAY TOO CORNY FOR MY TASTE!

"T-THE HECK AM I WEARING?!" I screeched while grabbing the materials of the clothing, "Why am I in this?! When did I change?! How did I change?!" I shrieked as I scratched my head with both arms, and there, I felt a presence of an accessory on my head. I shivered as I touched this 'thing' on my head; I reached for it and took it off. And that's when my worst nightmare appeared… It was a yellow hair clip…

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! A YELLOW HAIR CLIP! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched as I threw the clip away, but then another presence appeared again above my head, I again reached for it and took it off, and it was another yellow hair clip, "WHUT?! I JUST THREW YOU AWAY!" I said in disbelieve, "BEGONE YOU TINY YELLOW MONSTER!" I commanded as I threw the hair clip away again. And another presence popped again on my head. I hurriedly took this presence away and threw it, and another presence appeared. And this process keeps repeating for who-knows-how-long. Minutes passed and I panted as I dropped to the ground.

"Haaah… Haaah… Hah… Haah…" I panted uncontrollably, "Fine, you win you yellow demon… You can stay on my head; even though I can't stand hair clips…" I mumbled as another presence of an accessory appeared again. "Man… Yellow is so not my color…" I sobbed quietly. "Why me… Why me…" I sulked with my knees being hugged by my arms.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

A familiar voice grabbed my attention. The voice was trembling, panicked, and in a hurry… It was the voice from the guy that I chased earlier! I'm 100% sure! I quickly raised my foot and stood up, trying to find this guy with the girlish voice. I hurriedly balanced myself and ran to my right. There, the volume of the voice increased.

"I can't be late! I can't be late! I can't be late! I can't be late!"

The voice again chimmed, and it was louder. I must be getting closer to him!

"Tic toc tic toc tic toc tic toc! I have no time to be slacking!"

He must only be inches away right now; I can hear him loud and clearly! And with that, my sprint boosts up and I ran faster towards the sound. But thanks to my big skirt of mine, I slowed down since it got stuck by a few spikes from a bunch of roses. "Ah! My dress!" I yelped as I slowed down, I then went back a few spaces and pulled my dress out from the bush of roses. After that, I quickly quicken my pace and went to the spot where I heard the bunny-guy's voice.

But then, I stopped running. I hear nothing now… silence filled the air. I tried to trace down the voice but I hear nothing but the sound of the awkward-looking tree branches sing with the wind. I looked around, and I see nothing. I lost track of him.

"Gaah, did I… lost him?" I panted as I lean to one of the trees, "Aaah, or maybe it's only my imagination… What is wrong with me?" I groaned as I clenched my fist together. "What is going on? How did I end up in this sort of situation?" I frowned as I lean my head toward the tree. And suddenly, something fell from the sky and hit my face. It was big and pretty heavy.

"Nyun! Ouch! Itai itai itai itai!" I screeched as I rub my nose, "That really hurts! What was that?!" I yelped as I looked up to the colored sky, I sighed, I then shrugged it off and checked out what hit me from up above. I looked to my left since it's where the thing landed after hitting my face. And surprisingly, I recognize this 'thing' that landed next to me. It's my bag! My big orange bag!

"Ah! MY BAG!" I yelped as I examine the bag, checking if any of my belongings are missing. And gosh! My luck saved my bag! Nothing there was missing! Not even a scrap of dust! It's still the same old bag that Tenma-nii-chan bought me! "Yokatah!" I sighed in relief.

I'm glad that nothing happened to this bag. It's pretty expensive; Tenma-nii-chan worked so hard that time to get extra salary to buy me this bag. It might not be anything fancy but I love this bag like a sister.

"I wonder if the bento that Tenma-nii-chan made is still edible~" I chimed as I open my bag cheerfully; I then took my homemade bento out and checked if it was still edible or in one piece. I opened the lid carefully and I saw all of the food inside still in one piece and not wrecked a single bit. I smiled in happiness to know that the bento is still okay, I peeked inside and I saw an omelet with ketchup sauce on top of it that says 'My beloved sister'. I smiled as I remember the warmth that I and Tenma-nii-chan used to share when we're eating dinner. Unfortunately, due of short money, Tenma-nii-chan always work on extra time to gain more than his usual average salary. Making me eat dinner alone for almost every week…

But I'm still grateful that he's willing to do all that for me…

There my smile slowly faded away, I missed Tenma-nii-chan already… "Tenma-nii-chan, where are you? I really miss you… I want your warmth back…" I murmured quietly while putting away the bento, I putted it inside the bag and leaned back to the tree. "I wonder what Tenma-nii-chan is doing right now…" I mumbled. "Akh… Ah… Boy, am I thirsty…" I claim while rubbing my dry neck. "Do I still have my bottle drink with me?" I wondered as I dug my hand inside my bag. And luckily, I founded the bottle that I was looking for.

"Lucky! And the water in the bottle isn't linking a single drop! Yokatah!" I cheered as I took out the bottle out from my bag. There, I opened the lid and took several sips from the bottle. It was refreshing, the water is cold somehow. It wasn't this cold from the last time I checked, But HECK I care! Cold water is delicious!

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Aah~" I sighed in happiness as I close the lid back on the bottle; I then putted my drinking bottle back inside my bag. "That was refreshing!" I exclaimed, "I feel energized by this somehow!~" I toned happily, "Well, now that I'm all full and energized, I should get going and search for that rabbit-looking guy…" I said to myself, "Yosha! Let's get going!" I exclaimed while tugging on my bag and throwing my fist up to the air. I then took a deep breath and marched a step forward, but thanks to the stupid dress, my feet got tangled and forced me down and fall. I groaned in pain, falling like this makes me feel like a delinquent who doesn't even know how to walk in a dress. "Screw this dress…" I muttered under my breath, I hardly ever wear skirts and I NEVER wore a dress in my whole entire life. So this might take awhile… Curse the universe and all the cruel things that are happening to me… I then shrugged my rage and anger away and stood up.

I tugged on my bag and walked slowly and gracefully since I don't want to fall ridiculously like I just did. I sighed. I've never played or talked to another girl beside the other me inside my mirror, and I've been spending my whole entire life with Tenma-nii-chan, so I might be acting a little too boyish.

I tend to not get married and stay single forever anyway. So in my theory, it's okay to be acting like I am right now.

And so, I continued my journey off from this weird place. I walked slowly in the forest of awkwardness in search of more people other than myself. I might lose my sane and my head if I stay here any longer by myself. I might just start talking to myself and imagine people calling me. In just a few minutes, I'll turn insane and hear things. God knows what might happen to me if I did turn crazy…

"Hey, little lady…"

See? I'm turning crazy… Hearing things that are not, what is wrong with me?-

"Hey, Miss…"

Hm? They voice is calling me again… And the voice is so low… It couldn't possibly be bunny-man or Tenma-nii-chan… Their voices are higher than this new voice that I'm hearing… Is someone there?

"Oooii, over here you twinkle toes…"

Huh?

"Yo, over here gurl…"

Am I imagining things? Is someone actually there…? And calling me…?

I stopped my pace; I'm pretty scared and creeped out. There's actually someone calling me, I looked around and strengthen my muscles, just ready to strike anytime IF someone ever attacks me. From the sound of its voice, I can approve to know that he is a guy.

"Who's there?!" I asked loudly as I grabbed my bottle drink from my bag and pointing it like it was some sort of pocket gun, "I h-have a bottle drink! And I'm not afraid to use it! So show yourself! Whoever you are…" I announced while spinning around in my pace, looking around to see IF there IS another person other than me…

A chuckle of the low voice then echoed through my ears. I flinched and tighten my spine. The voice then re-appeared and said, "Man, are you blind? I'm right behind you, you dumd head…" The voice announced. And after those words came out of who-knows-whose mouth, I quickly turned around and saw this person that called me. And I was right, It was a guy… His skin is very pale, almost making him look like a vampire. His eyes are sharp, a pair of deep orange-brown pupils with black iris which madehis whole entire face lit up from all the entire paleness. His hair is colored in a very dark navy blue; some of his hair popped out of his ear and made a swirly shape, while his back hair is forming a shape that almost looks like flames with a tail… And it looks like he's in the same age as me… And this guy wears the same styled clothes that Mr. Bunny-man wore, and old fashioned clothes. As if he's in a whole different era. He's wearing one of those Ciel clothes. You know, the one when you put a shirt on and top it with a vest and cover it with a jacket with a handkerchief on its chest. Well, to summarize it all, he's wearing a dark-navy-blue suit that people used to wear in the old French eras with a blue top-hat that has a black ribbon to it. And he's seating on a mushroom while smoking an old styled cigarette. I never realized but the entire place sort of grown out… The mushrooms are big enough to be considered as chairs, the flowers are so tall that it looked like trees, and the grasses became humongous that it covered some of the giant mushrooms… This scene looked familiar, I can't help but letting my cautiousness level burst up to its highest –level…

"Who are you?" I asked as I step closer to this person.

"Haaah," He sighed with smokes coming out of his mouth, "Before I could answer that question, I want you to put that bottle drink away… You could seriously hurt someone with that…" He pointed out.

"Eh? What? A-Ah, sorry…?" I sweatdropped as I putted my bottle drink back in my bag, not quite sure what he meant by 'seriously hurt'…

"And the next thing is,-" He sighed once again as smokes starts coming out of his mouth, the smokes then began forming a shape—no, words. The smokes made a sentence, or should I say question that says 'Who are you?'. "Shouldn't you be introducing yourself first before ask others their names?" He asked, making me flinch a little.

"A-Ah… I'm sorry…" I apologized as I look down.

"Oh? Well hello there Ms. Sorry…" He greeted. Wait, what? Ms. Sorry?

"Eh? Ms. Sorry?"

"That is your name isn't it?" He recalled which kinda made me made an eye twitch. Did I hear wrong…?

"E-Eh? W-Wait, you got it wrong… M-My name isn't Sorry…" I wailed, "I was just apologizing to you for being rude…"

"Oh? So you're saying that your name is not Sorry?" He raises his eye brow.

"N-No… In fact, my name is-"

"Well hello there Ms. Is." He re-greeted me as he cuts my sentence. And to be honest, this guy is annoying as heck.

"No! My name is not IS!" I grumbled, "Don't just cut my sentence like that! I haven't even told you my name!" I shouted with a top vein on my head, obviously annoyed by his attitude. I mean seriously, this guy is so—IRRITATING! "Before you could say a word, I'll tell you this… MY NAME IS MATSUKAZE AOI BUT PLEEEEEAAAAASE CALL ME AOI!" I shouted.

"…" The guy fell silence, "How rude of you to shout at a stranger like that…" He said while smoking more smokes.

What?! This guy is a total bastard!

"Well excUUUUUUuuuuuuUUUUUse me!" I said sarcastically, "You were the one who kept calling me names!"

"Oh? So now your name is Ms. Name now?" He asked as he sighed smokes that made a question mark.

"NO! MY NAME IS AOI! NOW KEEPT THAT IN MIND!" I screamed at his face, but he just kept that annoying poker face with nothing changing. He looks ridiculously calm, which makes him look more IRRITATING!

"So… Your name is Aoi… Correct?" He asks as he sips more smokes from the cigarette. Geez, this guy is so… Uugh!

"YES, MY NAME IS AOI." I repeated myself, "There! I told you my name! Now tell me yours!" I grumbled in command as I point my finger to his face, which shows no reaction at all.

"Sorry, I can't answer that question…" He closed his eyes while letting out more smokes coming out of his pale mouth; I can't help but twitch my eye in annoyance. Man, is this guy picking a fight with me?

"Why can't you answer?! Nor why won't you answer?!" I exploded with dozens of purple vein appearing above my head as I stomp my feet to the orange grass, gritting my teeth of irritation. "You promised that you'd tell me your name if I tell you mine! And I told you mine!" I reasoned.

"I never promised anything-I just asked that shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking other people's name… " He reminded.

"W-Well… You didn't really promise anything, I have to admit that…" I looked down, "But that's not an excuse! You gotta tell me your name!" I cried.

"You're so noisy Aoi…" He sweatdropped, "You know what, let's just stop chatting to each other and do things that we shouldn't talk about…" He said.

…W-What?!

Do the things we shouldn't talk about?! D-Don't tell me, he's one of those people who are—No! We can't do that! We're still young! I'M TOO YOUNG! It's too early, and it'll be m-my first time too! And why did he ask me of all human being?! Does he do this to every girl he encounters?!

I couldn't help but blush extra hard while looking away from him, I mean, the heck is he thinking! W-We can't do something as free as this! We'll get jailed!

"Hehe…"

Eh? Did I heard him chuckled? I raised my head to see this blue-haired guy smirking at me with a victorious smile; he then said "Heh, You just thought up about something dirty didn't you?" He chuckled coldly.

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" I blushed.

"You're so predictable Aoi…" He grinned, followed by a chuckle at the end. Did he just teased me?! Gah! He's so **ANNOYING**! I can't believe that he tricked me into thinking of something pervy and dirty and un-appropriate!

"S-Shut up! Stop playing with me!" I screeched, "Now hurry up and tell me your name! Neither Promise nor no promise!" I squealed.

"Even if did promised, I wouldn't be able to answer your question…" He proclaim while playing around with his cigarette, twirling the cigarette round and round with his fingers.

"What? Why wouldn't you be able to answer my question?" I tilted my head.

"Because-" He sighed, "I don't know what's my name or who I really am… Some people call me Caterpillar for lazing around though…" He claim, "Maybe Caterpillar is my name, but some people call me Tsurugi too though… either one, I'm not sure… Which one is my real name? That is the question that I cannot answer… I don't remember…" He shrugged. "But one thing for sure is that I live in this somewhat-Wonderland …"

"What? Wonderland?"

Tsurugi looked at me as if he thinks I'm playing dumb,"Yea, don't you even know where you're standing?" He asked, "You're standing in the land of wonderland right here… The land full of nothing but happiness, or as they say…" He said as he puts his cigarette back in his mouth. "You were the one who wished this world to exist in the first place, yes?"

"What? Me?" I asked in confuse while tilting my head over to the right, Mr. some-what Blue Caterpillar then nodded. "Wait wait wait… The girl who wishes to have her own world, don't tell me… ALICE IN WONDERLAND?!" I jumped in realization.

"Fuuuuh…" He sighed as smokes goes out again, filling the air with a white harmless fog, "A young girl named Alice, the girl who wishes to have her own world that's filled with nothing but 'nonsense' rather than listening to her sister's theory of history. Having her wish granted, she regretted to have ever enter such world and woke up from a nightmare. A very good story indeed." He nodded while sipping more of the smoke into his mouth through the cigarette, "Let's just say that your another Alice that created this world and got sucked into it…"

"Then that means-!"

"Yes, that's right…" He cuts me off again, making me pout a little. "You are playing as Alice in this world…"

I stopped talking for a second, "WHAT?! M-ME?! Me of all people?!" I jumped in surprise while looking at him with wide eyes of disbelief, "No no no! I'm sorry, but you'll need to find another Alice! I'm just looking for my brother and I only want to go home!" I whined, "Speaking of home, that reminds me… Do you know a way to the city? Inazuma town, to be exact…"

"Haaah," He sighed once more, "You can't get out… You're the Alice, this is something that you have to figure out yourself, You have to find an ending to end this story… And don't just think that you'd wake up as if it's a nightmare like the original Alice, you need to come up with another ending…" He explained, with my mouth full of awe.

"So…" I started, "Lemme get this straight… Your saying that I'm another Alice from another world that got sucked up to this whole new story, and your telling me that I should search for a way out and end this… Some-what story?" I re-called while raising one of my eye brow, "So that means… Ah! You're the smoking caterpillar in the story right?"

"You could say that… But you can't just end the story right here, you need to meet a few other people like the original Alice to complete the story, otherwise the whole wonderland won't have any meaning to it.." He said while leaning back to his mushroom.

"Jaa… What should I do now? Where should I go?" I begged for an answer, "How am I supposed to end this story? How am I supposed to get out?" I questioned the man-who-doesn't-even-know-his-name.

"Follow the yellow bricked road. Until you reach the end of the road, that is where you must ask for help." He said while turning the mushroom around, showing his back to me.

"Yellow bricked road? The yellow bricked road is in the wizard of OZ, Isn't this supposed to be Alice in wonderland?"

"Hey hey hey, you were the one who wished to have a world full of happiness, friends, and FAIRY TALES…" He grumbled with a quite an annoyed, which made me sweatdrop. "So? Any more questions you want to ask?"

I looked down, "Will I ever… find help?"

Tsurugi let out another sigh of smoke and looked at me, "Yes you will… You'll meet up with the wonderland characters and other characters from other stories. Or should I say, fairy tales. If you ever run into them, be nice and help them. If you help them then they're going to help you back. That's our proposal here in Wonderland. Try getting info's from them so that we can end this story once and for all."

"What happens if the story ends?"

"If this story ends then you'll be able to go back with your brother and go home… While the rest of us here will…"

"Will…?"

Tsurugi looked away from my gaze, "Nevermind…"

"Ah… Well, uh… Uhum!" I cleared my voice, "Thanks for the info that you gave me!" I smiled as I turn my back to his face. I walked a few steps away from him. But then it snapped, I forgot to ask if he ever saw Tenma-nii-chan running along. "Ano ne Tsurugi—" I again turned my back, but I only saw a giant cocoon in front me. "Eh? A c-coocoon?" I raised an eye brow, "Well, he IS the caterpillar in the story… I guess that's logical…" I muttered, "Well… Come for my rescue when I'm in trouble okay Tsurugi? I think we'll meet again very soon. Then we can talk more and maybe be friends." I smiled at the cocoon as I again turn my back and started walking down on the yellow bricked road. "Bye Tsurugi!" I waved a goodbye. But still… Everything here doesn't make any sense. I mean, the flowers are spraying confetti, the sky is colorful with a blue rainbow, and I swear I heard plants sing just now. Books are flying with their covers acting as their wings, the trees are smiling and grinning, all eyes are on me. I kept on walking with awkwardness filling my heart. It feels so weird here. I'd rather stay home and watch TV in my room. This place looks endless and the horizon is much more eye catching then all of the weird things around me. The yellow bricked road, I never knew that this would come up. What's next? A house made out of a pineapple?

…

Wow, I was right. There's literally a pineapple with windows and doors by the side of the road. Gee, Maybe Spongebob got sucked in to my world too. I sighed, why did I wished for a world like this? I was too obsessed with Alice. I wonder if the other characters are here; like the Queen of Hearts, Mad Hatter, The Tweedle twins, Bill the lizard, and Cheshire the cat.

"Somebody called my name?~"

Another voice. Another voice. Whose voice is this?

I looked around; I didn't notice that I reached a dark forest. Everything here is so dark, the trees are black and the only thing that I could see is the yellow bricked road and my glowing hair clip. I have no idea why my hair clip is glowing but heck, must be a glow-in-dark hair clip. But the yellow bricked road is the oddest thing here. It stopped. It's like the road has been demolished or maybe destroyed by something or someone. Suddenly, a chatter between the bushes filled my ear holes, "Who's there?" I bravely asked with all of my courage that I have. It might be another Tsurugi, or someone else. I don't know, Wonderland seems like a big place so this could be anyone.

"Ah~ It seems that our Alice have arrived~"

The voice comes from up above, I looked up to see who wants such voice. It must be a boy, a girl couldn't possibly own this voice. But all I see is a floating smile sitting on the tree branch. Whoever this guy is, he must be the Chesire cat of my wonderland. "I see you." I squeaked a little, a body and an image of a green haired guy with golden eyes fade in to my eye sight. Still with his wide grin. His grin was so big that it reached his cheek bones. It was phenomenal to see someone grin that big. So he IS the Chesire of this world.

The clothes that he's wearing consist of a long sleeved black and purple patterned shirt, black pants and black boots. He has a pair of black cat ears above his head with a black tail from his back that kept swaying side to side. "Welcome to wonderland Aoi~" He greeted as he jumps from the tree branch and landed safely in front of me.

"You… How did you know my name?" I asked curiously as he circles around me, examining me from head to toe.

He chuckled, "I can read your mind Ms. Matsukaze~" He said while smirking big at me. I looked back at him with a 'what-do-you-want' glare and he quickly chuckled once more. "Don't worry. I'm not a bad guy. You don't need to worry~" He said in a cheekishly way.

I looked at him, "So your Chesire of this world correct?"

"You got me~" He shrugged while smiling, "Yes. I am Chesire of this story. Chesire Kariya is my name for your concern." He introduced himself as he takes my hand and kisses it. And strangely, a blue light appears when he kisses my hand. "Very nice to meet you."

Shiver is all I could do. So I took my hand back and backed away. But I remembered what Tsurugi said to me. 'If you ever run into them, be nice and help them. If you help them then they're going to help you back. Try getting info's from them so that we can end this story once and for all.' His voice echoed in my head. I sighed and looked back at Kariya.

"So your name is Kariya ne?" I asked, he nodded and leaned back on one of the dark trees.

"I already introduced myself. Should I repeat?~"

"A-Ah… No… Just making sure…" I said while looking down. Then Kariya's black soft tail lifted my chin up, with his face only inches away from me. I couldn't help but blushed so I did. He smirked seeing my reaction. His ears moved a little and his yellow eyes looked straight down to mine. Making a sly face, I growled a bit to warn him to not do anything to me.

"Arra, you're much more brutal than the way I imagined…" He shoved his head away from me, "Your Nii-san thought you well. Not to play with strangers~" He said while twirling around with his tail following him. I don't think I've ever met him before. But how come he knows that I have a big brother? Tenma-nii-chan did told me to stay away from strangers and never open the door for people that I don't know. So how did he know? This Chesire guy?

I looked at him suspiciously, "How did you know that I have an elder brother?"

"Heh, you really like making people repeat their words huh?" He said in an oh-so-cheeky way. "Like I said, I can read minds Matsukaze-chan~" Kariya stopped twirling and shrugged right after. "So… You've heard the explanation from Tsurugi-kun ne? About the wonderland and the story that must end?"

"Ah, Haii." I nodded.

"Then I don't need to explain things then~ Fururururu~" He chuckled while fading away from my sight. "Good bye madam! "

"A-Ah! Wait!"

He faded in again, "What?"

I held his hands , "Don't go just yet! I need your help!"

"My help?" He raised an eye brow, "What? Did you lost your teddy and want me to search for it?" He teased which made my blood boiled hot. But since Tsurugi told me to be nice, I held my anger back and looked at him. "I want to know… How do I end this story? Tsurugi told me everything and said that I should end this fairy tale once and for all… As the protagonist and the Alice of this story, I want to know how to end all of this." I said while glooming a little bit, "Don't go just yet. So please help me." I requested.

He closed his eyes, "Mmm… Nope! Sorry, I'm just a part of this story. The chesire cat, as you already know,didn't really helped Alice in the story so good bye." He said a farewell as he starts fading again. But I tugged onto his tail. He won't be going anywhere.

"Please help me! Tsurugi told me that maybe you or the other chara's will find a way out!"

He looked at me with quite an annoyed face, followed by a glare which almost made my heart stopped thumping, "Look, my job here was to tell you everything you need to know about this whole wonderland… Unfortunately, Tsurugi explained everything before you met me so there's no point in talking to me now…" He explained.

"No! You're wrong!"

"Heh?" He blinked in surprise.

"Tsurugi told me to ask the characters for directions, a hint, or maybe a hand so that I can end this story easier and faster so that I can go home! I need to go somewhere and create a new ending… But then again, I have to meet a few events/characters before doing so… He told me to follow the yellow bricked road to and reached 'till the end, but then again this road is wrecked so I don't think that I can continue my journey…" I proclaimed.

Kariya's tail wiggled to the side, "Is that so?"

"Well… That is what he told me…" I looked down. But then, he lifted my chin up again –but this time, with his finger- and looked into my eyes with his shining-gleaming golden eyes. I blushed a little as I avoided eye contact, this is embarrassing.

"Don't look away…" He commanded, I then turned my eye balls and met his beautiful pupils again. His tail then wrapped itself around me; his hands snaked to my back which sent shivers down my spine and hugged me tightly afterwards. He rested his head on my shoulder which of course made me blush. His grip is warm, very warm. And I somehow feel weak and exhausted. My eye vision started blurring out, and pain filled my brain. I can't help but fighting the pain away, but it just made things worst. My head is so dizzy, and I can't move my legs or arms.

I tried to shot my eye lids open, but I failed too. "K-Kariya…" I whimpered as I try to keep my consciousness awake. But it was all too late. I… think… I fainted in his arms or so…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aah~ That was a weird first chappie… So, as you all can see I'm rewriting an Alice in wonderland story with a little mix up and twist~ I'm not good at making a mystery-cristie genred fics (I'm still thinking the whole story out haha /shot). There will be more characters mentioned and have their debut as some characters from the original stories and some random… things… btw, cristie is a mystery genred stories that surprises a reader/viewer/consumer when reading/watching the story. Nyaaaa~ I'd appreciate a helping hand if anyone is willing to give me one~ (but obviously, you won't help hue). Anyway, thanks for reading! I did this long first chappie for the sake of long reviews so I'm expecting long reviews from you all-that concludes you Shirana-san. And if none of you review then… VAQ ZIS SYIT! IMMA DELETE DAH STORY!**


End file.
